redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dewface
Hi Dewface, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 00:16, November 5, 2009 Hi! Thanks for welcoming me. Sincerely, Tadgh the Cane Steady, laddie buck, and fortunes ll'be with the bally wily 'uns. hello! hi there! let me be the second to welcome you to redwall wikia! this is a really cool website. it's nice to know another hare, wot! cya around!--Laurel Haremaid Come and talk with the hare, wot! 21:06, November 8, 2009 (UTC) You can. The spoilers aren't until like Chapter 13, so you're good.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 22:21, November 8, 2009 (UTC) homeschooled yes, I am, and proud of it! nice to meet you! :D wanna be friends? Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 00:45, November 10, 2009 (UTC) What? What did I say again? And as for the nettle broth...no thanks. Umrag the Destroyer 20:15, November 11, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Really? its not on my blog, or on the fan fic list? look again, it should be there Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 21:08, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Sure we can be friends.:D--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 21:49, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Regarding updates I will be updating every Tuesday night, so look on Wed. to see what I did! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 01:51, November 13, 2009 (UTC) hi! ;ate welcome! i like star wars. i like horses. I am an otter. I am an archer. Glad your here!-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 16:20, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Hello! Nice to meet you. I'm also a Catholic homeschooler and friends with Laurel Haremaid! I must disagree with you on Star Wars though. They are AWESOME movies! will admit though, that some of the scenes are repetitive. Like using the same clips over and over in some of the ship battles Neildown -- 17:59, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Yes, infact I had a movie marathon night at a friend's house before. We stayed up till past 1:00 A.M. watching mostly Star Wars movies and the first X-Men. And yes, I have my E-mail address posted. I'm an artist. Here I can do Redwall art but if someone wants a pic thats not Redwall related they can contact me that way. I will read your fanfic as soon as I have time! still have like 5 others that I need to catch up on, but I alternate :) I have a few fanfics but I may not be continuing them, or one of them. C ya! Neildown/Maulblade -- 01:26, November 21, 2009 (UTC) *SCREAM* The Black Rose of Redwall is complete!!!!! (get your tissues out) Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 05:36, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Hey. Hi! this is my new sig. hope you like it!! --Dewface ”For Salamadastrooooooooooooooon!!!” 01:49, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy (early) Birthday! i hope you have a happy day i two days. love, --Laurel Haremaid Come and talk with the hare, wot! 23:40, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday, Dewy! Mind if I call you Dewy? Everyone here has nicknames...so...yeah. Well, I wish you a happy early birthday! May all your hare-wishes come true! :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:57, December 1, 2009 (UTC) So you want her to be bound and gagged in a pirate ship next to an otter, but she has all of her equipment? My bad, I forgot to sign (Its been a little while.) Sambrook the otter 00:45, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Signature You'll need to reduce the size of your signature image. It's a bit large. -- LordTBT Talk! 01:57, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Brother? I don't have a brother...I'm an only child. I think there's somebody on here who is a hare and has a brother, though, but I believe you are mistaken. And yes, I'd be delighted to do a picture. :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:27, December 6, 2009 (UTC) P.S. And yeah, Longey is a fine nickname. :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:31, December 6, 2009 (UTC) re- Pic borrow.... thing.... Yeah, sure! I am, however, pretty sure that most people will recognize Juliza. but as long as you give me credit for my work, you can use any one of my pics! Bluestripethewild SGNIHT MODNAR 22:12, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Hi! I read your question thing. My favorite animal is the otter, hands down. --Neildown60px| Takin requests! 21:24, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Re:Blog Wikia has a bug that removes categories upon blog editing. Every time you edit your blog, you need to verify those 2 categories are there for the time being. Also, please reduce the size of your signature image, it is way too big. -- LordTBT Talk! 08:10, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Dewface! Same thing to you; Merry Christmas & Happy New Year!! --Lady Bloodwrath Eulaliaaa!! 18:35, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Thank you, and Merry Christmas to you! and I'm sorry I never responded to your earlier message.... yes, I would love to read your fan fic, and yes, I will keep you posted about HE&GS. =D Silva of the Hazel Eyes Sarcasm-just one more service I provide 22:33, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Hi, Dewey! 'Merry Christmas!' Do you have decorations up yet? I'll be helping to set the lights on my house within the next few days. Yeah, I don't think nobody wants to be your friend, I just think that barely anyone has checked out your userpage yet. You probably just need to send more messages to people so they know you are here. --Neildown60px| Takin requests! 02:47, December 21, 2009 (UTC) That's cool. Well ours aren't up yet but they will be soon. Our Christmas tree is up now, but it's just a fake one :P. We used to use real ones before, but not so much now. --Neildown60px| Takin requests! 21:19, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! hey there! how are ya doing, wot? Merry Christmas! Happy Holydays! Happy New Year! cya around, wot! --Laurel Haremaid Come and talk with the hare, wot! 01:44, December 24, 2009 (UTC) which picture o' mine would you like to use? oh an' wot for? i be's curious, thanks!-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 05:35, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Yay for updates! And have a wonderful Christmas!!! Silva of the Hazel Eyes Sarcasm-just one more service I provide 19:39, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Happy holidays! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 19:57, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Hi, Merry Christmas for real this time! Sorry I didn't respond right away to your last message, I thought I had already sent a reply. No, we just did the front of our house with lights because it is quite cold out, we only had like 2 sets of lights on it. I myself am a Roman Catholic as well as most of my family. I'll be going to church in awhile for Christmas mass. C ya! --Neildown60px| Takin requests! 13:31, December 25, 2009 (UTC) no that is not my pic. i believe that is on e that mauran did for lpg. so ask one of them. oh and be thou a female or a male? thanks!-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 08:10, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ************* Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. one of your favorite movies is Starwars and you hate it... I guess you don't watch that many movies. Bloodfox!the!bannana!eater Thanks A lot Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 20:19, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I have answers to all of your questions. and By all of them, I mean the ones that I can Remember. 1) Sure, I can Draw a Squirrel for you, Provided you give me the information on what you want them to look like. 2) Ok, To scan a picture, you find a Scanner and Scan the picture, if you have a Scanner. in the other option, you can take a picture of the Drawing with a Digital Camera. those usually have something that allows you to take pictures from the camera and put them on the computer. Other than that, I can't help you. oh, and happy New Year! Bluestripethewild SGNIHT MODNAR 20:11, January 4, 2010 (UTC) my user name i decided my name cause i like bananas and i didn't know what to say. --[[User:Bloodfox!the!bannana!eater|'Bloodfox!the!bannana!eater']] [[User talk:Bloodfox!the!bannana!eater|'i'm lactose intolerant']] 01:21, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Pic That'd be awesome yea please feel free to draw Gulo, my details are on my user page. Thanks!!!! -- Gulo! Gulo! GulotheSavage - -Gulo Never Sleeps! 22:41, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Update Hey Dewface! I Updated Gulo The Prince, Death is cold! Enjoy. -- GulotheSavage - -Gulo Never Sleeps! 01:41, January 20, 2010 (UTC) LOL Of course you did :D Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 21:20, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Uh... I dunno. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 22:12, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Update Sorry 'bout the wait for the pic. it is finished, and should be uploaded by Saturday. I am really sorry about making you wait.... Too.... many.... months......... Yeah. (Also, if you don't know, Richard of the Flame and Bluestripethewild are the same people. So yeah.) Richardo De La Llama I actually never learned Spanish 01:59, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand...... HERE IT IS!!! I am really sorry 'bout the wait, but it is here!!! Richardo De La Llama I actually never learned Spanish 22:27, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Why do you hate Star Wars? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 22:17, April 23, 2010 (UTC) No, I'm not. My question is why you dislike it. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 22:30, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah. I like star wars, but I'm not a super mega geek about it who can quote lines from the movies and stuff :P --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 23:03, April 23, 2010 (UTC) How to repay me... Well.... If you could film yourself Eating a Shoe while Riding a Unicycle in the Rain on a tuesday wearing nothing but a purple 3-peice Suit made of Hersey's kiss wrappers, that would probably be a good compromise. I'm just kidding. No Repay-ing nessicary. If you need anything else drawn, you can always ask me. Or someone better. I'm just sayin'. Richardo De La Llama I actually never learned Spanish 02:27, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Uploading As I'm not sure what problems you're encountering, all you should need to do is click 'Upload file', and on the Upload page then select the file on your computer, select 'this is my personal fan art' under licensing, and submit it. -- LordTBT Talk! 06:22, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Currently we are not recruiting for administrators. Also, could you please reduce the size of your signature image? Thanks. -- LordTBT Talk! 20:07, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :The file extension jpg doesn't matter. Just alter the pixel size so that it is smaller when you use it, e.g. -- LordTBT Talk! 02:18, May 5, 2010 (UTC) hi yeah, i have a poem and a fanfic i'm working on, but i think you've already seen them. : ) well, cya around, wot wot! --Laurel Haremaid Come and talk with the hare, wot! 18:43, May 4, 2010 (UTC) um, yes, you are on updates. i just haven't worked on it in a long time and when i do it's not much. but when i make a drastic addition i will totally update you!!!! --Laurel Haremaid Come and talk with the hare, wot! 03:38, June 18, 2010 (UTC) You do you take art requests? --skalarana 16:00, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes it is a pic of my rat all the informashin you need is on my user page if not TELL ME. Update Update on TPIG.--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 02:45, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Update on TPIG.--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 02:23, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Update on TPIG.--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 02:29, July 16, 2010 (UTC) yeah, sure. who do you want done? (I'm a pushover. so sue me.)-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 22:53, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Voting for my contest Normally you would go here to vote, but the voting ended a few days ago. Sorry about that. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Hey, thanks! :D Yeah, I'm homeschooled! It's so much fun! *highfive* And I'm not a Catholic but I'm a Christian, so the same pretty much. :P I'm not quite sure the exact division I am... XP --MERLOCK 17:42, July 31, 2010 (UTC) U don't have to capitolize. I tried doing it regular but the user name was taken already :P about the picture... i don't know. I'm going through art block right now and redwall art is hard for me at this point. So would you be mad if I asked you to wait a few months? I know that's a long time, but you won't get a picture with any heart in it if I make one now. --MERLOCK Sure! I'm fine with the art contest, however most of the entries will be of the user's character, lol. I might join later, I'd have to see the art page, though. Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 15:58, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh no, it's fine, I'm just saying that the artist will PROBABLY do their char. For me, I'll do an otter, lol, because that's the only thing I can draw. That is, if I decide to enter. Idk if I will yet. But go ahead19:40, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 13:36, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey are you nearly done with the pic i requested? --skalarana 20:12, August 6, 2010 (UTC) It ok but you did say you would make me a pic but i have so many other requests so i'm fine with this. :) --skalarana 20:19, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ok and don't say your art not good. If that pic with the bunny is yours then i think its fine! --skalarana 20:26, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome... big fluffy bunny! --skalarana 20:29, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Um my rat can be bad and good. --skalarana 16:52, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Lucky you!I would love to have the tv series!The picture was made from an awesome person,LadyNazgul-1912.(I don't know if she has an account here,but she has on DA!) No I don't know who it is. --skalarana 22:16, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah i love it. Black and purple GREAT! Rose, :P Hey Dew! I don't like her b/c she's the most overrated character in the entire series, just for dying. She has the cookie-cutter Redwall female personality, (kind, boring, submissive, resourceful, never gets tired of just supporting the guys), and never seems to have any flaws other than being boring and submissive. If you go to youtube and look up 'Redwall', at least half of the videos are about her and Martin, or just her. Do I sound too vehement? If I do, sorry! Do you like her? Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 12:07, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'll remember what you said :) Thanks for giving me a chance, Dewface. It's nice to know that people are willing to give you a chance. ShadowWelcome to the Shadowpool 12:44, August 10, 2010 (UTC) She got grounded from the Internet for the rest of the year. :( not really sure why.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! I think it's until 2011. Literally. :( And at the moment I have no way of contacting her. :( Thanks!!! We all love him. ^.^ Haha, yeah, it won't be 'soon, soon', but eventually. :) Heh, by the time he's old enough to read them, BJ will have written like seven more. xD BTW, I have a little preview of Hazel Eyes and Golden Scales on my blog. It's just the first two chapters, but it's neat. :)--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Hey big fluffy bunny, are you on redwall wars? --skalarana 21:04, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm really sorry but i don't now how --skalarana 21:22, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ahhh it killing teach me please--skalarana 21:25, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Lucky you!I would like to have it.Un fortunately,in my country,Redwall is not very famous...In fact,I think I am the only Greek Redwall fan...But I am sure I am not the only fan of Constance!She is so COOL!--Mellus 21:27, August 17, 2010 (UTC)Mellus Yup,I am from Greece!I'm glad you think it's cool,although I don't see nothing nice in it...You from America,right?--Mellus 10:35, August 18, 2010 (UTC)Mellus I thoght i did know but when i tryed to give you it, IT SAID IT DIDN'T EXEST! it nearly made me cry! --skalarana 22:54, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Avatar if you are talking about Sunflash i got it from the picture of him on the back of the book. if you mean the one of Tagg then i just found that i think its from deviantart Lordsunflash------Naught can stop the badger lord 00:55, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah,it's quiet fine living in the east,and thank you for all the good things you said!I have met many people who live in America,but you are the only one who says these things....And no,Ia m not such a big fan,but tehy are fine I guess...--Mellus 15:49, August 20, 2010 (UTC)Mellus Hi Dewface. I never talked to you before. So you think Captain Jack Sparrow rocks? I share a similar "obsession" with Elton John.(hence the signature)--EltonJohnRocks 16:32, August 21, 2010 (UTC) just wondering Did you want to know about Elton John or was that somebody else?--EltonJohnRocks 17:36, August 22, 2010 (UTC) You welcome,mtey!--Mellus 19:57, August 23, 2010 (UTC)Mellus Attention!!! Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Oh drat!!! >.< Sorry, I meant to post this.... Silva has given me permission to post Hazel Eyes and Golden Scales! :D So expect updates at least once a week! (link is at right)--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Sorry i can't make it so you can comment, it was taken away by Lord TBT be cause I was RPGing. --skalarana 22:14, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh but it is At every aspect!!! And you will see and I will never read a red wall book!!!! hmmm.... No... hahahah! Helpin ya hey matey to undo what Davon did click the history button that is right under the tab that says "talk page" once on that page you can revert to a previous version of the page. hope it works out for ya. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 20:28, September 1, 2010 (UTC) evidence of what? that Davon is annoying? you can take that as rude if you want but from experience I'd say to just revert to previous and ignore it. TBT will probably say the same or something similar. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 20:34, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ok then I'm sorry I interfered. good luck with it. glad it all worked out for ya. oh and please check out my fanfic "A Greenstone" so far people tell me it's really good and I'd be honored if you read it Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 21:05, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Wow you did inprove!!!!! --skalarana 00:39, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: My avatar art I do my own avatar art! If you like it, you can see more on my art page or my DeviantArt page. Let me know what you think! ^_^ -- Dawnrose I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 22:54, September 2, 2010 (UTC) update! On HE&GS.--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Big fluffy bunny!!!! Can you come on Redwall wars with me!? --skalarana 20:38, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Play the brave hunted and stuff! --skalarana 20:53, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Go to redwall wars then to you home and it will be the first one on it, k --skalarana 21:12, September 3, 2010 (UTC) You don't like Harry Potter? That's the second time I've seen someone openly say that on their user page! Thorn --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 15:07, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Harry Potter Come on, you actually believe in witches? And no, the Harry Potter spells are not from this "witch book of spells" thingy. In fact, the charm used to summon water, "Aguafina", comes from the Spanish word for water, "Agua". I still don't understand why so many people hate Harry Potter now. It's CONFUSING! It's FICTION, it's not promoting evil sorcery or anything like that! Thornclaw --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 22:43, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Alright, you can hate Harry Potter, I can hate Taylor Swift. End of story. Thorn --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 22:43, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Mohandas Gandhi. If you want to talk to me, go on the Redwall Wars Wiki. Thorn --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 22:47, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I don't like talking about all this weird witch-and-devil stuff because I don't believe in it. I'm an atheist. Now end of discussion. Thorn --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 19:54, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Hey Dewface, saw the notice about you wanting to participate in an art contest...in fact, Thorn's holding a Saga Art Contest. So you might want to check it out...I'm participating as well. I've posted my pic Nightpaw. You can see it here. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 22:49, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Umm...... Why do you keep talking to me on here? we live in the same house!--Maudie Thropple Who stole me flippin salad?! 02:36, September 15, 2010 (UTC) you like raw limes? me and my buddies do too. --Capote Coyote 03:00, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Yore welcome, matey. ;) --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 00:05, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Update on Cold Waters--Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 00:22, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War. Most of Chapter 6 posted, and I have regained internet! Updates will now be regular again! -celebrates- It's not QUITE the epicness I thought it would be, especially a certain someone's death, but I have cleared the path for more excitement! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 20:22, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi.Sorry it took so long for me to answer. My main friends are EltonJonRocks and Arc-en-ciel. How about you?Capote Coyote 13:36, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! The Unexpected Ally I've created Chapter 3. --Brigadier Benchpress EEUULAALIIAAA!!! 01:20, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Shoutbox There is no link to the shoutbox. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:04, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Update! On HE&GS. Please vote on the poll!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Ohhh!!!! thats the cutest picter ever!!! Yes do color it, Big fluffy Bunny!! Sure call me anything you want! matey!! --skalarana 21:52, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay!! I'M GONNA DIE ITS SOOO CUTE! --skalarana 22:14, September 30, 2010 (UTC) sorry i didn't answer, haven't been on much lately. but nope, neither of those are right. But yeah, female. :) I don't think i've been on my other user since before you joined, actually. That could make it hard for you to guess. :) Windy Wildbrush ’Ello Beastie! 22:22, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I saw you were asking about the shoutbox. Go to MORE in the upper right corner. Click Manage Widgets. Scroll along until you find Shoutbox then add it. Then you'll be able to chat with everybeast! Oh and no I'm not Windflin Wildbrush. :) -Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 18:00, October 3, 2010 (UTC) update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Not bad, not bad. I may alter it to Gar-Chutt. --MentalZ 22:23, October 9, 2010 (UTC) yes Hi Dewface! yes, you are on updates, but i haven't really worked on my fanfic for about eight months, so not much to update! i don't know when i'll be going on redwall wiki or updating more, but i'd like to soon. so see you around soon (hopefully)! --Laurel Haremaid Come and talk with the hare, wot! 03:39, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! The Unexpected Ally Update! I've added to the chapter. --Brigadier Benchpress EEUULAALIIAAA!!! 01:59, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 21:46, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Re:Upload I recommend adding it to the "My Tools" menu. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:17, December 5, 2010 (UTC) The Unexpected Ally I've posted part of Chapter 4. --Brigadier Benchpress EEUULAALIIAAA!!! 01:50, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Merry Xmas! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 19:07, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I know, late greetings, but anyways Merry Christmas! --Laria Merry Christmas! 15:45, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Request/s! Before I begin I must say your avitar is full of EPIC win. Okay now to business, wot! This is me, MERLOCK! I moved accounts. So I'm REALLYYYY sorry about the delay. If you still want your request done, visit my NEW account. Thank you sooo much and many pardons. --Russel Martin 23:39, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the picture, i love it. Im going to start coming back on wiki in a day or two, still busy. Talk soon :) -GulotheSavage